


Didn't Know There Was a Law Against That

by notadamsel37



Series: Military AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadamsel37/pseuds/notadamsel37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn’t have done it.</p><p>He knew it. He knew it. But he didn’t completely regret it. Damn Levi for being so persuasive. He wasn’t the one getting this phone call, now was he?</p><p>“Eren? Eren, are you there?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Know There Was a Law Against That

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr that was on my dash, and I just had to write about it. Just an fyi, this is my first fanfic, so any constructive criticism is welcomed. Also, the characters may seem OOC, but this is an alternate universe, so that can change some of the characteristics. Hope you enjoy!

He knew he shouldn’t have done it.

He knew it. He knew it. But he didn’t completely regret it. Damn Levi for being so persuasive. He wasn’t the one getting this phone call, now was he?

“Eren? Eren, are you there?”

 

***

 

“C’mon babe, it’ll be fine. No one will notice, I’m sure.”

“But Levi-“

“No buts, kid,” Levi interrupted. “I thought you wanted to know about what got me off. Well, this is one of them.”

“I know that,” Eren responded with a put-upon sigh. “I just don’t want to do this one very specific thing that you had in mind. I mean, seriously? Hickies?”

The two had been sitting on the couch in their living room, watching some cop drama that Eren couldn’t remember the name of. Some acronym or something. He was really looking forward to some cuddle time with his husband before he went to inspect a few of the of the military training camps and be gone for about three weeks. Cuddle time had quickly devolved into make out time, followed by Levi requesting that Eren mark him up that night.

“Don’t even think about questioning my tastes. If you really want to talk about something, then shouldn’t we talk about your fetishes?” Levi added with a smirk growing on his face. “I would be happy to ask you endlessly about your love of-“

“NO DON’T! PLEASE! Please. I wasn’t making fun of you or anything,” Eren hurried to say, “Just trying to figure out why you would like something that would lead to physical evidence. I mean, you do have some pretty nosy friends. I just didn’t expect for you to have a kink like that.”

Levi blew out a little puff of air. “Yeah, I guess Hanji and Erwin can be annoying, but I don’t really think of them when it comes to my kinks. Y’know. Ruins the mood and everything.”

“Well, obviously. I don’t really like to think of them either. I just don’t know. What if one of your superiors notice? I know Hanji and Erwin will make fun of you, and that it would all be harmless teasing, but what if someone else says something?” Eren was seriously worried. He had made a choice to go to college instead of into the armed forces, so he didn’t quite know what to expect from a commanding officer. Especially since Levi was pretty high up on the food chain himself. Would he get reprimanded? Would a lower ranking officer say something to get him into trouble?

“Babe, calm down. It'll be fine. No one will say anything. We’re married, people are going to assume that we have sex. Don’t worry about it.”

“All right, if you’re sure…”

“Absolutely positive.”

 

***

 

“Eren? Eren are you there?”

“A-ah! Yes sir!”

“I realize that you two are a married couple,” the man on the other line was saying, “But while he is in uniform, Levi needs to be, for lack of a better word, pristine. I realize that this is an awkward topic.”

“You don’t say.” Eren muttered under his breath. Of course he would get stuck with the backlash. Of course he would get the reprimanding phone call. Of course HE would be the one who ended up talking to one of his husband’s superiors about the hickies.

“If you two feel the need to leave marks,” the man continued, seemingly indifferent to Eren’s mortification, “They need to be hidden by his clothing. While he is in uniform, he is technically government property. Any visible marks are technically evidence of harming that property. Since this seems to be news to you, we are letting you off with a warning. If it happens again, you will be charged with Destruction of Government Property, with the subsequent fines and other consequences. Are we clear?”

“Y-yes sir! Of course sir!” Eren rushed out.

“Very good. Have a nice rest of your day.” The man hung up, and Eren was left staring at his phone, his cheeks finally starting to regain their normal color. He quickly opened his text messenger.

To: Levi  
OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO DEAD TO ME DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

From: Levi  
What is it brat? You know I’m working.

To: Levi  
I JUST GOT A CALL FROM ONE OF YOUR SUPERIORS SAYING THAT SINCE I LEFT A VISIBLE MARK ON YOU WHILE YOU WERE IN UNIFORM THAT IT WAS BASICALLY DESTRUCTION OF GOVERNMENT PROPERTY DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS??????!!!!!

From: Levi  
Calm down, kid. It’s just protocol. Don’t worry about it. Gotta go, meeting. Talk about this when I get home.

To: Levi  
AAAAGGGGGHHHHH

 

***

 

When Levi got home exactly 23 days later, (not like anyone was counting or anything) Eren was waiting for him on the couch. Once he saw his husband, Eren decided to put his anger and embarrassment to the side for a few minutes in order to greet him properly.

“Hey there, handsome.” Eren smiled and stood up, walking over to Levi and putting his arms around him, nuzzling his face into the neck of his partner. Oh, how he had missed this.

“Hey there yourself,” Levi replied, a grin breaking out on his face. “Miss me much?”

“You have no idea,” Eren groaned into his skin. “These past few days especially have been really lonely. I haven’t known what to do with myself. I’ve probably cleaned the house more times than even you would in a couple days.”   
“I can see that you cleaned, and thank you for that,” Levi kissed his husband’s temple as a sign of gratitude. “And I missed you too. I can’t begin to tell you how annoyed I was getting with Erwin and his stupid, smug smirk. Just because he knows I’m getting some ass.”

“Ah, yes, that.” Eren mumbled. “I can’t believe I had to talk to one of your superiors. Let alone about our sex life. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. Or maybe spontaneously combust.” He lifted his head out of Levi’s neck when he felt the man trying to hold back laughter and pinned him with a glare. “I’m serious,” He insisted. “It’s not funny!”

“It is a little funny,” Levi was wholeheartedly chuckling now. “I mean, they’re always so uptight about everything, but I never thought that they would take it this fucking far. Did they seriously warn you that you could be charged with destruction of government property?”

“Yes they did! I can’t even explain how utterly mortifying that was,” Eren complained. “And would you quit laughing at my expense?” Fed up with his husband’s lack of sympathy, Eren wormed his way out of the hug and stomped off towards the kitchen. “I was going to offer to make you your favorite dinner, but now you can forget it! You can make something for yourself!”

“Oh, c’mon babe, you know that it is a little funny. Plus, just imagine how the other guy felt. He had to discuss the sex life of someone he barely knew. That’s pretty funny, isn’t it?” By the end of Levi talking, the man had ghosted his way over to where Eren was standing in front of the refrigerator and molded himself to his husband’s back. “I really did miss you, y’know. And this may sound weird, but fuck it. I was really happy when you gave me those marks, because then I could look in the mirror each morning and remember that is was you who gave them to me, and that you were waiting here for me to come back. It was very reassuring, actually.”

Eren sighed. “I guess I didn’t look at it that way,” he admitted.

“I know, and that’s fine. I didn’t explain it before so how could you know?” Levi leaned forward even more, pressing kisses to Eren’s cheek, neck, and jaw. Wherever he could reach, he kissed. Eren finally relented to his insistent affection, heaved a sigh, and turned around so that he was once again buried in his husband’s chest.

“I really missed you too,” Eren smiled up at him. “And I’m glad that you're back.” He took his husband’s hands, and led him back into the living room, where they would cuddle on the couch together and pretend that time didn’t exist. Yeah, he needed to do some more cleaning, and Levi probably did need to eat, but that could all wait. He was in his lover’s arms, and he wanted to stay there, just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a continuation, or maybe that missing smut scene, let me know in the comments or at notadamsel37 on tumblr. (You can totally bug me - that's how I get stuff done)


End file.
